Azazel
Azazel (アザゼル, Azazeru) is a demon looking for Amira and the God Key. He belongs to the Fallen Angels and is second in command of their chief, Lucifer . In Virgin Soul, he lives in the Royal Capital Anatae and works for the demon funeral home. He is also the Rag Demon, responsible for plotting against the king and killing humans who treated demons inhumanely. Appearance Azazel is a tall handsome man with pale skin, tight black leather clothing, and white hair. Being a fallen angel, he carries two sets of black wings on his back: one small pair and one large pair. His right arm is completely black and demonic, most likely a replacement for his original one and his left hand is regular. Two small horns crown his head while a pair of curving horns extend from just above his ears to guard his cheeks and neck. Just under his left eye is a pair of small tattoos resembling tear stains. He loses both of his curving horns after being attacked with Jeanne d'Arc's Maltet. Although one the horns is only partially destroyed by the explosion, the rest of it is gone by the beginning of Virgin Soul. As the Rag Demon, he hides his identity by wrapping his body in bandage-like cloth and donning a tattered black cloak. Personality Azazel seems to view himself as a story writer or narrator as over the eons of his existence, he caused numerous events amongst humanity. It was he who orchestrated the caravan assault that killed Favaro's father and ruined Kaiser's family. He was utterly amused to discover how history was coming back to bite him when the two bounty hunters confronted him in the royal palace, forsaking his mission to capture Amira to play with them some more and see if the story would satiate his twisted appetite. Ultimately, however, Azazel views humans as nothing more than insects. This disdain is shown to extend to nearly all of his fellow demons as he constantly ridiculed Cerberus and did not even blink when he discovered Pazuzu was dead, simply calling his henchman a useless good-for-nothing. The only person he seemed to show any respect for was his boss and brother, Lucifer, and he was utterly outraged to discover Beelzebub was scheming against him. In Virgin Soul, his personality has changed drastically. While he still disdains humans, he only targets those who harm demons, as his current goal is to protect and help his people. He is willing to throw himself into deadly situations for the sake of his comrades, and is deeply saddened when faced with their deaths. He even saves Nina when she is attacked by the knights, despite her failed attempt to catch him just moments before. He also cares greatly for Mugaro, whom he rescued from slavery two years ago. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut Genesis After Amira steals the God Key, Lucifer orders Azazel to find her and figure out who she is working for, with the assistance of Pazuzu and Cerberus. They track her down after she boards a ship to Helheim and Azazel abducts her and Kaisar, keeping them in his flying castle, Gregor, as they head to the demon capital, Cocytus. Although his subordinates want to kill Kaisar, Azazel keeps him alive for the sake of putting on an 'even better show.' He allows Pazuzu to torture Amira for answers regarding the God Key while Kaisar begs them to stop. When Rita and Favaro infiltrate Azazel's castle, he offers Kaisar a chance to avenge his father, and sends him after Favaro. His castle is about to pass through the portal to Cocytus when its attacked by the Orlean Knights, led by Jeanne d'Arc. Azazel stops Favaro and the others from escaping and tries to grab Amira, but her protection enchanment activates, emitting a large wave of energy that knocks him away. Upon seeing the magic, Azazel realizes that Belzebuth is the one behind everything before teleporting to safety. Now in Cocytus, Azazel tries to meet with Lucifer to warn him about Beezlebub, but his access is denied since he failed his mission. He decides to take the God Key back and attacks the Royal Capital Anatae, sending Pazuzu and other demons to fight the Orlean Knights while he infiltrates the palace. There, he reveals to Kaisar and Favaro that he is responsible for killing both of their fathers as part of a game for his own amusement. He stops trying to capture Amira and decides to fight the two bounty hunters instead. Although he outmatches them, the battle ends when Azazel is nearly killed by Jeanne d'Arc. Injured but still alive, Azazel tries to confront Belzebuth, but is quickly defeated. He is later ran over by Bacchus's carriage. Rita treats his injuries and upon awakening, he is restrained and interrogated. After revealing what he knows, he decides to work with them, mostly out of self-preservation, since the revival of Bahamut would mean his death as well as everyone else's. After helping Kaisar reach Favaro and killing Belzebuth as pay back, Azazel is later seen using his magic to help hold Bahamut. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul In the Royal Capital of Anatae, the transportation of a group of enslaved demon children is interrupted when the Rag Demon appears, assassinating the slaver traders and freeing the children. The next day, Azazel and Mugaro, two workers from the demon funeral home, come out to the arena after a battle to take care of the mess. In Bacchus's carriage, Nina looks at the bounty for the Rag Demon and, interested in meeting him, leaves in hopes of catching him. That night, the Rag Demon rescues a group of female demons before battling the Orleans Knights again. He literally runs into Nina, who chases him for awhile, to his annoyance. When he believes Mugaro to be in danger, he goes to rescue the child, only to catch a falling Nina. Their close proximity causes Nina to transform into a dragon, and he watches on in shock as she wreaks havoc on the city. When Nina awakens in Rita's office, she learns that the Rag Demon, whose real name is Azazel, carried her there. Later that day, she encounters him again, and he shows her the terrible conditions that demons live in. He tells her about Mugaro's situation and of how Cocytus fell, before asking her to join him. However, his aggressiveness upsets Nina and causes Rita to punch him. After two combatants kill each other in a fight, Azazel and Mugaro clean up the mess while humans angrily throw trash into arena. That night, the Rag Demon breaks into a noble's estate and begins slaughtering everyone. Kaisar intervenes, and Azazel and the two clash over opposing ideals. After threatening Kaisar, Azazel leaves, only to be chased down by the Onyx Task Force. They manage to defeat him, though he is saved by Mugaro. Power & Abilities Being a former angel, Azazel is familiar with many of the arts used by the vanguard of the Gods. *'Black Magic': He is also an expert in black magic, as shown when he easily summoned several skeletons, to capture Amira, and his preferred method of fighting is to summon ghost-like black snakes to attack his foes. He has shown the ability to turn these snakes into solid weapons such as a black halberd and a black long sword. *'High Speed': Azazel is extremely fast to the point that following his movements isn't easy, especially for normal humans. Due to his agility, he display the ability to add a "teleport" effect in his rush when he is running or flying. *'Resistance': Due to his former status, Azazel is completely immune to steel weapons and can only be injured through either dark or holy magic. *'Weapons': When he is the "Rag Demon", his primary weapons are rags. He shows an expertise at throwing them. Trivia * In the Bible, the name 'Azazel' was the name of an evil spirit of the wilderness that was sent a goat laden with the sins of the people on the Day of Atonement (hence the term 'scape-goat'). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul